What Comes After
by LeafyDream
Summary: Shiho suffered behind the scenes, far from Ann's eyes. She was abused and beaten until she chose to take her own life. These are the details we didn't see. The torture she endured, and the slow path to healing she walked upon. This is a two-part story, one about the agony and pain she endured, and the other about her slow recovery.
1. Shiho's Pain

This story contains dark material such as rape, thoughts of suicide, and physical and mental abuse. The author does not support these subjects, they are merely used as a form of entertainment and drama in a fictional story.

 **Shiho's Pain**

"Suzui…?" Mishima's voice called out to her, and she stopped to listen to him. "Are you leaving…?"

Shiho Suzui turned to face him, and she saw him avert his gaze. He couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes, and she was almost thankful for it. The bruise on her face was barely hidden by her bangs.

"What is it…?" She wished she could put more passion in her voice. More life. The young woman already knew what Mishima was going to say to her, and she begged herself not to make this any harder on him.

Mishima turned his face away from her as he muttered the words she had been dreading. "Mr. Kamoshida's asking for you. He's in the PE faculty office."

Shiho's gaze turned to the wall, feeling a familiar ache in her guts. "What did he say?"

"I don't know..."

She knew he was telling the truth. She glanced at him, and she saw what he wanted to hide. The bruises and cuts on Mishima's face were poorly hidden by a single bandage.

"Well, I have to go," he muttered. He turned and he walked away, barely stopping himself from running away from her. Shiho wondered if he knew what exactly he was telling her to do. Did he think Kamoshida would hit her like he did Mishima? Or did he know that Kamoshida's hands were going to grope and squeeze her body?

Shiho stood in the hallway for what felt like forever, eyes on the ground as she felt her skin crawl and her heart pound. Shiho briefly considered ignoring the message. The exit was so close. She could just walk away. Mishima would no doubt be punished, but he would understand, wouldn't he?

Her phone rang, and Shiho's hand moved on motor memory. She took her phone out and looked at the screen, finding a message had been sent from her best friend.

"Ann…"

Like fate had planned it, she was reminded of the reason why she had to go. Her feet began to move, already taking her to Kamoshida as Shiho slipped the phone into her pocket again. Shiho killed all of her selfish hesitation with one thought.

 _I have to, for Ann._

Even if it meant doing the unspeakable, Shiho wouldn't let Kamoshida have her best friend. That thought was what carried her legs, but it did nothing to slow her racing heart, or to calm her twitching fingers. Her feet felt like lead, but they still moved, never slowing down as she dragged them to the office.

Shiho eventually came to a closed door, and she reached for the knob with trembling fingers. Her hand touched the cold metal, and everything in her screamed for her to turn around.

 _I have to._ She repeated those words like they were a prayer, something that would make all the pain go away.

It didn't. Shiho opened the door and stepped inside, finding Kamoshida in his office, eyes glued to his computer. She wondered if he even noticed she was there, before his voice made her jump slightly.

"Lock the door, then come over here," he ordered.

His voice was firm, and clearly on the verge of snapping at her. Shiho held back a whimper as she realized he was angry, no doubt upset that he hadn't gotten what he really wanted. No, she was just the consolation prize...

Still, she obeyed his command. The sound of the door locking was deafening, before she walked towards Kamoshida's desk and stood by him, watching his fingers slowly tap on the keyboard.

Waiting by him was like waiting for a firing squad to pull the trigger. Her fingers pinched and rubbed against one another as her eyes were glued to the floor, waiting in damning silence. Finally the silence was broken, and Kamoshida stood up from his desk and approached Shiho, standing in front of her with a scowl on her face.

"Let me ask you something, Shiho." His hand rose up, and she broke her hands apart and kept them at her sides. His hand fell on her breasts, squeezing it, and digging his fingers into the supple flesh. Yet he continued to grimace. "What the hell is wrong with Ann?"

Shiho wasn't sure if she was meant to answer that question. She wasn't sure if she even could as his strong hands crushed her flesh, making her wince from the force. She couldn't help but notice how forceful Kamoshida was being. It was harder than last time.

"I mean, I've been so good to her. An utter gentleman, yet she treats me like second hand goods." His other hand reached down and grabbed Shiho's butt, slipping under her skirt. His fingers felt her soft panties, and they groped the firm flesh that laid beneath. "Not like you. You know how to treat a man."

Kamoshida pulled on her, and she squeezed her eyes tight. She didn't put up a fight. Shiho fell against his chest, biting back a moan as his hands roughly played with her body. It was a moan of discomfort, but Kamoshida took it as approval to continue.

"Course, that's probably the only thing you have over her," he sighed. Shiho buried her face in Kamoshida's chest, hoping he wouldn't see the tears as his hands continued to grab at her. "Your tits aren't nearly as big as hers. Neither is your ass. I mean, Ann has an hourglass figure, and you're… well, petite."

His words were harsh, but they were also the truth. Shiho couldn't argue any of the facts he brought up. So she just kept her eyes closed and her face hidden away. His strong musk, reeking of cheap cologne, stung her nose, but she didn't pull away...

"God, just the chance to fuck that perfect body… Instead, I'm stuck with the silver medal. I used to never settle for silver..." he snarled. He pulled away, forcing her face into the open as his hand grabbed her pussy, rubbing against her virgin womanhood. Shiho squeaked, but she said nothing else, not even as his hand grabbed her chin and forced her to face him. "Look me in the eyes."

Shiho obeyed, staring into his furious eyes. He glared at her, the fire in his eyes only growing as he continued to talk about Ann. "Ann's got the most beautiful, bright, blue eyes I've ever seen. But with you, all I get is shit brown. Damn it…" He growled, and he dug his thumb into her chin, digging his nail against her skin. She whimpered, and his hand retreated away.

It wasn't an act of mercy. It was just boredom. Kamoshida traveled up her body, hands gliding over her hips, grazing her boobs, before grabbing onto her shoulders.

"I mean, I'm not trying to be mean, but Ann's a model. You're not. That's just it, isn't it, Shiho?" His thumbs massaged her skin, before going back down her body. She stifled a cry as he crouch down, feeling her long, slender legs in his hands. "But you're not so bad... You're just not good enough."

Kamoshida climbed up her body again, and his hands both groped her tits, kneading her flesh like her bosom was dough. Shiho bit her lower lip, too scared to close her eyes as Kamoshida's eyes stared into hers.

There was a look in his eyes that she had never seen before, but she could feel it in his grabby hands. Shiho caught a moan in her throat as his fingers rubbed against her nipples through the fabric of her sweater and bra.

Shame filled her mind as she trembled in Kamoshida's arms. Shiho wanted to cry out for someone to help her, but Kamoshida spoke, and the very thought was killed, left dead in her heart. His words made her face turn pale as her mouth hung open.

"Take your clothes off."

Shiho wasn't surprised by his groping hands. She expected them, but this was something else. This was something far worse, and Shiho tried in vain to stop Kamoshida. "W-wait. We can't," she murmured. "Sensei, you can't make-"

His hand smacked her across her face. She fell against the desk, crying out in pain, before his hand clamped down on her lips, muffling her voice.

"Are you making me a liar, Shiho? After I complimented your intelligence? Don't be stupid. Don't make me hurt you." He leaned close, his nose brushing against her as tears pooled in the corners of her eyes. Kamoshida had a furious scowl on his face, glaring into her eyes. "I'm going to let you go. You'll take your shirt and skirt off, and you won't say a word, because you're not a stupid, teasing bitch. Right?"

She closed her eyes and nodded, his fingers pressing down on her teeth through her cheeks. Kamoshida squeezed tightly, before letting her go and nodding. "Good. Start. And smile. Don't be ungrateful. There are women who'd kill to be in your place," he growled.

Shiho hid her sobs behind tiny gasps, trying to breathe in as a tear fell down her face. She quickly wiped it away, before pulling on the corners of her tried to smile, but even the act itself felt… wrong. She wasn't like Ann, as Kamoshida reminded her. Shiho couldn't put on a smile like her friend could.

She looked fake, stupid, and utterly pathetic. Yet it was enough to appease the teacher, and he licked his teeth with a nod, motioning her to continue. Her smile faltered for a moment, but her stinging cheek reminded her to be good. Kamoshida had given her an order, and she would obey.

Shiho held back her tears and tried to imagine she was somewhere else. She imagined a beach in her mind. She tugged at her sweater, pulling it off of her head, before removing her arms from it. The beige fabric fell to the ground, and Kamoshida smiled at the sight of her white bra.

"Not bad, Shiho." Kamoshida shattered her fantasy, bringing her crashing back down to reality. "Look at me. I want you to look at me with a big smile on your face for this."

She obeyed, turning her head to face him, forcing her eyes to meet his. He was smirking, savoring her poorly hidden sorrow. The smile on her face quivered. There was no imagining herself anywhere else but here. There was no escape from reality.

Next came her skirt, and suddenly her fingers felt fat and clumsy. Shiho's fingers hesitated, and Kamoshida's smile fell. A rush of fear filled the young woman, and she stammered an apology.

"I-I'm sorry!" She pulled her skirt down to the ground and lifted her feet out. Shiho didn't dare cover herself, knowing it would anger the teacher, so she just pulled her smile tighter and stared at Kamoshida's eyes, hoping this was enough to satisfy him.

"Good, good. Heh. Not bad." Kamoshida nodded his head in approval, reaching out to press his hand down on her breast. Her underwear was the only thing keeping their bodies apart.

Shiho shivered at the thought of his rough fingers grazing her skin, but Kamoshida just smiled wider. She bit her lip and stood there, trembling like a leaf in the wind.

She didn't know what she did to deserve this, nor did she know what to do when his hands began to grope her skin again. The hand on her breast slipped under bra, and onto her naked tit, pinching her soft nipples. Shiho wanted to scream, but Kamoshida's hand grabbed her face again. He slowly dug his thumb into her cheek as he glared into her eyes.

"Shh," he whispered with mocking softness. He released her face, and he stared into her eyes as his other hand slowly crawled down her body, brushing against her breasts.

Shiho knew what was about to happen, but she couldn't believe it. She prayed it was some horrible nightmare, and she begged for herself to wake up. It was all in vain, and Kamoshida's finger stabbed into her, pushing into her pussy and viciously thrusting in and out of her.

The young woman had touched herself before. She was a teenage girl, it was only normal. She had experimented on herself, explored what felt good for her. This was nothing like that.

The feeling of his coarse fingers inside of her hurt. It was nothing like she had fantasized about. She was supposed to be in the arms of someone she loved. There was supposed to be candlelights, and flowers, and love in her heart. Instead all she felt was his callous finger digging into her untouched vagina, grinding against her walls.

"Ah…!" She tried to hide the cry, but her body was screaming in pain.

"Heh. Not bad. Not exactly tight, but I get it. Ann's a total package. Only way boys your age are going to notice you is if you're easy." Kamoshida's words stabbed at Shiho's heart, and she choked back a sob as one finger became two.

"It's okay. I don't mind a woman with some experience. Long as you quit being such a cock tease."

"I-I don't-" Shiho covered her own mouth, bile stinging the inside of her throat. The two fingers inside of her pushed in deep, and her stomach writhed in agonizing pain. She felt like she was being split in two. An acidic burn soured her mouth, and tears continued to fall as Kamoshida had his way with her.

"Huh. What a slut. I didn't think you'd like this so much, Shiho." She didn't understand what he was saying at first, before realization set in. Her arms fell limp as her eyes widened. A horrid sound touched her ears. The sound of her teacher's fingers plowing into her was distinctively wet.

"N-no! I don't-" Shiho moaned as Kamoshida's thumb touched her clitoris, gently massaging the lump of flesh. Her body trembled at the new sensation, and another moan slipped out between her lips.

"You like it! You dirty, cock tease! You like having a big man fingering you, don't you?" he growled, leaning his face close to her.

"N-no…!"

"Then explain this." Kamoshida pulled his fingers out of her and held them before her gaze, letting her see how wet they were, how they glistened in the light with her juices. Shiho's eyes widened, but before she could say anything, Kamoshida brought his fingers back into Shiho.

Three fingers now, and the young girl bit down on her lip to keep from screaming. It hurt, and more tears fell from her eyes as she felt her body ripping apart.

But the pain didn't last forever. It was soon replaced with something far, far worse. With the image of his precum covered fingers burned into her mind, Shiho felt pleasure from her teacher fingering her.

"Did you want me all to yourself, Shiho? Is that why you didn't want me to touch Ann? Heh. You should have just asked, you fucking whore."

"No, I don't want-" Kamoshida didn't let her finish. He probably didn't want to hear her voice. She should have known better, when suddenly Kamoshida pulled her towards, holding her shoulder with one hand. The teacher kissed the student, and her muffled cries fell on deaf ears as she struggled to escape.

With ease, he pulled his fingers out, and picked the young woman up. He dropped her onto his desk, breaking their kiss. A cry came out of Shiho as her back slammed into hard wood, but Kamoshida ignored her. He placed one arm on her body, digging his elbow into her chest as his other hand reached between his legs.

Shiho tried to beg for Kamoshida to stop, but when she opened her mouth, he silenced her with a bruising and harsh kiss. Her stomach twisted at the vile kiss, finding his lips sour and bitter to the taste, but it kept her quiet as he tore her bra off, ripping it off of her skin, before pulling her panties down her thrashing legs.

Her body was on autopilot. Fight or flight. She tried to kick at the man to free herself, but she might as well have been thrashing against a stone wall. Kamoshida tossed her bra aside, and he left her panties stretched out between her thighs. Shiho could feel something poke at her womanhood, and tears openly fell from her hazel eyes.

"P-please, don't-!" She screamed for mercy, but Kamoshida brushed it all aside. He pushed his thick member into her, and she screamed as a few held onto her.

Sobs wracked Shiho's voice as she felt like she was being torn in two. She couldn't see through the tears in her eyes, and she gave sobbing pleas for mercy as Kamoshida treated her like his own personal toy. His hands latched onto her hips, pounding away at her as his teeth nipped and bit at her neck. He sucked at her flesh, leaving bright red marks as his hands pulled down on her hips.

He was controlling her body, making her slam into him and meet his cruel and savage thrusts. She couldn't do anything to stop him. The pain of her body being torn apart had killed any amount of fight in her. She closed her tearful eyes and just tried to accept the pain, hoping it would make it all go by faster.

But it only opened the door for something far, far worse.

"Fuck...Not as good as Ann's pussy, but you're not half bad. Tighter than I expected. More eager too."

That comment confused Shiho, before she realized what he meant. His hands had moved off of her hips and were now on her tits, groping and pinching the flesh between his meaty fingers. She was grinding her hips against him all on her own, meeting his thrusts in perfect rhythm.

She shook her head, the only argument she could give. Shiho couldn't believe herself. What was wrong with her? She was being raped, and… and she was enjoying it? Kamoshida's thumbs rubbed against her nipples, and a moan slipped from between her sealed lips.

"Yeah, you do like this, don't you? Girls you age love playing hard to get, but when you have a nice, long cock-" He slammed into her, her body bouncing on the desk from the powerful thrust. "The real you comes out. A real slut."

His words fell on Shiho's mind, burrowing deep within her as her hips moved on their own to meet his. Pain still shot through her with every collision, but now that pain was mixed with a growing heat. A warmth that coursed through her nerves, as a chill crawled down spine.

Pleasure and despair spun within her, leaving her hot and screaming, crying out for the teacher to stop. "Please, Kamoshida-san, s-stop! Please!" she sobbed, salty tears falling into mouth as she buried her face in her hands. She couldn't bare the sight of the man's cock slamming into her, or her own hips meeting each thrust.

"Fuck! Yeah, keep begging, slut! I love hearing you beg," he groaned, licking her skin. His tongue slid up her neck as she shuddered, too terrified to even consider pushing him away.

They kept like for a few minutes longer, and Shiho's cries slowly faded into tiny, bitter moans. She covered her face in her hands, wiping tears away as she panted. Shiho's spirit was dead, and she gave up trying to beg for mercy. She just laid on the desk, her body bouncing until Kamoshida licked his lips and whispered into her ear.

"I'm gonna cum inside, Shiho. Just hold still… I know you're gonna love this."

Shiho's broken mind couldn't comprehend what he meant, until it was too late. Her hands fell from her face, pupils shrunk to dots of black on her white eyes. Kamoshida showed no mercy as he fucked her with new life, lifting her off of the desk for a moment and holding her in his arms. She cried out in terror, grabbing his shoulders. She was so sure she was going to be dropped, but instead she bounced on Kamoshida's dick as it throbbed inside of her slick walls.

"Please…" Her voice uttered, but it couldn't be heard over the wet slaps of their bodies colliding together.

Kamoshida let out a loud, guttural groan, and she felt his sperm fill her. It was horrible, yet her body made it only worse. It was like she was balloon, filled to burst. She popped, as an orgasm struck her body, and her pussy walls clamped down tightly on Kamoshida's member. Shiho's fingers dug into the gym teacher's shoulder as she closed her eyes tightly. A mewl of pleasure fell from her lips as her muscles spasmed, before going limp.

Her arms fell to her sides as Kamoshida held her, one hand on her back, the other stroking her dark hair. Shiho's eyes stared at nothing, glazed over, and losing all color in them. She just twitched and trembled in his arms as he dropped her onto his desk, wiping drool from his lower lip.

"I hope you're satisfied, Shiho. I don't fuck all the girls who throw themselves at me. Should consider yourself lucky." He rolled his neck, before taking her panties and slowly sliding them off of her body. Without hesitation, he began to wipe his dick with it. He cleaned it of both his and her cum, before smiling at her. "Still a little too loose for my taste, but you weren't half bad. Maybe if you lose some weight, we can go again. Look at Ann. You don't see an ounce of fat on that girl…" He dropped the stained panties onto her without even a glance.

She didn't move, even as their cum dripped onto the floor from her abused slit. "Hey. You got what you wanted." He lightly smacked his hand against her thigh as he began to cover himself. "Get dressed, and get out. I have work to do."

Kamoshida sat down at his computer and quietly began to click through files. He didn't even look at her, and if one were to ignore the mess they made, and Shiho laying on the desk, he would have looked like a normal teacher…

Shiho's body finally obeyed the order. She slowly pulled herself off of the wooden surface and onto her feet. Her knees buckled, and she almost fell to floor, but she caught herself at the last moment. She didn't dare look at the teacher, and instead she bent down to begin picking up her clothes.

The teenager didn't feel sick. She didn't feel bad, but she didn't feel good either. She barely felt anything. She felt numb, like she had just woken up from surgery. Her body was sluggish, and slow, but it still moved.

She didn't want to put panties on, not after Kamoshida just used them like a rag, but she couldn't let anyone see what was dripping from between her legs. She pulled the panties on to her, before covering them with her skirt. The thought of Kamoshida's sperm trapped within her didn't even cross her mind as she pulled her sweater on and quietly walked to the door.

Her fingers felt clumsy around the metal knob, before she finally turned it open and walked out. The school was eerily quiet as Shiho walked back home, her every footstep slow and unimpeded.

The anesthetic of her trauma slowly faded as she came closer and closer with home. She longed for the numbness to return as reality came crashing down on the young woman. Her slow walk broke into a run, and she ran faster and faster as her stomach churned and cold sweat fell down her face.

She unlocked the front door and stumbled inside. No one else was home. Her parents weren't going to be home until dinner, thankfully.

Shiho stumbled into the bathroom as acid burned her tongue. She fell to her knees and fell forward, barely catching herself on the rim of the toilet. She opened her mouth, and vomit splashed into the bowl.

All she could taste was bitter stomach acid as her eyes watered from the foul smell and taste. She sat there for an unknown amount of time. Even after she emptied her stomach, she laid on the ground, tears falling as the realization set in. She could be pregnant. Pregnant with her rapist's child, and she knew nothing would have happened to him.

Kamoshida was untouchable, standing on a pillar above mere children like her. Her family would cast her out for being a liar and a whore. She would be a disgrace. She…

Shiho closed her eyes, and begged for her mind to stop. She couldn't do this. She couldn't take this. She dragged herself into the shower and turned the knob until the water was scalding. She bit back her screams as the water burned her skin like tiny, scorching knives.

She scrubbed at her body, tears hidden by the hot water. She scratched at her body until it was a blistering, stinging red, before turning the water off. She took a towel and grounded it against her body, clawing at her own skin through it as she panted.

Eventually Shiho got dressed and hid in her room, door locked and her arms around a large, white teddy bear. She couldn't cry anymore, her tears having long run out. Despite the sting of her sensitive, crimson skin and the ache of her worn out muscles, her mind still raced.

Thoughts of hate, malice, and vitriol bubbled inside of her. She cursed Kamoshida, praying he'd done for what he did to her, but her hate didn't stop there. The once-kind and innocent woman lashed out to everything she knew, everything she once loved.

Shiho blamed Ann. She blamed her best friend, and some sick part of her that Kamoshida spawned, hoped Ann would one day know what it was like to suffer like this.

Her mind was filled with fantasies of her friend being hurt, and Kamoshida dying a painful, horrible death. Then another dream entered her mind, and it brought a strange sense of comfort.

Shiho imagined a blade gliding along her skin, just deep enough to draw blood. The blood didn't stop flowing. It drenched her skin, warming it, and Shiho would smile at the wound.

" _Do it."_

Her almond eyes widened, and she quivered, holding her stuffed bear tighter. Had she imagined the voice? But that fantasy was from her. She had that thought. It came from her...

Guilt weld up inside of Shiho as tears she thought she didn't have fell from her face. She hiccuped as snot leaked her nose and she wailed at her empty room. Disgusting. She was disgusting…

" _Never should have been born. Stupid, horrible, slut. You deserved what happened to you."_

 _I don't want to go back,_ she thought as she buried her face into the back of her stuffed animal. _I don't want him to… to…_ This was the worst pain she had ever experienced. This was a knife twisting inside of her, because she tried to help her best friend. It was agonizing, and it made her sick.

" _Then make it stop. You know what you have to do to make the pain stop."_

Shiho wanted nothing more than to make the pain stop. She didn't care how badly it would hurt her family, how badly it would hurt Ann. She didn't care about anything else. Only making the pain stop…

She just wanted the pain to stop.

 **END**

This story was a prompt given to me by one of my Patrons. Fun stuff. I've been told I tend to like writing darker stuff, and I'll admit, writing dark stuff is fun. That said, next chapter also really makes me happy. For me, dark stuff is at its best when it has a happy ending.

Hope you enjoyed the story, see ya next time, love ya!


	2. Shiho's New Life

**Shiho's New Life**

Shiho was a victim of bad habits. She admitted as such to her therapist, and even before Kamoshida, she found herself doing little, repetitive things when she was alone and waiting. There was no real reason for it, she just needed something to do.

That was why she found her finger rapidly pounding at her knee, hitting again and again as she waited for Ann. Shiho's best friend was going to introduce her to some new friends, an idea that sounded nice over the fun, but now…

Shiho sighed, the pace of her finger escalating as her mind was wracked with anxiety and worry. What if she made a fool of herself? What if they hated her? What if they knew exactly who she was, and what had happened to her, and pitied her like some kind of beaten pet…?

The young woman gulped down her fears, switching hands and now rapidly tapping on her left knee with her left hand. Her throat felt dry. She glanced up and down the street, wondering if Ann was even coming.

Maybe they weren't friends anymore. Maybe Ann realized how useless Shiho was and-

"Shiho!"

The thought was killed before it could even end, and Shiho looked up from her bench to find Ann's beaming face. The young woman ran forward, followed by three others. They all soon reached the dark-haired girl, smiling at her as they sat or stood around her. Ann bent forward, wrapping Shiho in a warm embrace.

"Super sorry for being late! The subway was taking forever. You okay?"

"Don't worry about it," Shiho replied. "I'm okay." It was a little white lie, but the girl didn't want to worry her friend.

She felt immediate regret for her own thoughts. She felt stupid and ashamed for thinking Ann would actually abandon her… Shiho should have known better.

Her therapist warned the young woman not to be so hard on herself, but it was a hard lesson to learn. The young woman tried to ignore her thoughts as she looked from one girl to another. She actually recognized two of them, while the third girl was a complete stranger.

"Hello, Niijima-senpai, Okumura-senpai," the young woman greeted, bowing her head.

One of those girls was Makoto Niijima, an upperclassmen and a student council president. Shiho had walked past the girl before, but there was something very different about Makoto. The president that Shiho was used to seeing was focused, confident, and stoic. The Makoto in front of her looked nervous, and she bowed even lower than Shiho had.

"It's wonderful meeting you, Suzui-san."

 _Suzui-san…?_

"Oh, uh…" Shiho wasn't sure how to respond, so she did her best to smile as she turned her eyes to Haru Okumura, another upperclassmen, and the heir to one of the biggest companies Shiho knew of.

How Ann had made friends with the wealthy heiress was a story Shiho would love to hear later, she thought.

"Hello, Shi-chan. It's so wonderful to finally meet you." The smile Haru gave was practically radiant, and it practically glowed with friendliness. "Please, just call us by our first names! We're friends, after all."

Finally there was the fourth girl, one that Shiho had never met before. A short girl, probably a year or two younger than her, with long orange hair, glasses, and a green jacket that looked too big on her. The young girl glanced at Shiho, before stepping to the side, partly hiding behind Makoto.

Makoto smiled at the smaller girl's antics, before stepping aside. She leaned down and whispered something to her, and that seemed to relax the orange-haired girl.

"I'm Futaba Sakura!" The girl blushed, covering her mouth as she practically screamed her greeting. "I mean, I'm Futaba Sakura. It's nice to meet you, Shiho Suzui. I mean, Shiho. S-Suzui-san?" The girl blushed, her face glowing a bright shade of pink as she quietly groaned. "Can I get a second life…?" Shiho heard her mumbled to Makoto.

The other girls chuckled and quietly laughed at the young girl, but Shiho felt an odd sense of relief. It was comforting to know that she wasn't the only one to feel nervous. Ann had made such amazing friends since the beginning of the school year. It was oddly relaxing to know that at least one of them felt as awkward as Shiho did.

"It's very nice to meet you, Futaba. You can just call me Shiho." The dark-haired girl approached Futaba and held her hand out to her. Shiho tried to put on her nicest smile, and to her relief, it worked. Futaba took her hand with a relieved sigh, smiling.

"Okay... Thanks. You can call me Futaba! Oh, y-you already did." The girl groaned, blushing again.

The group chuckled at Futaba's embarrassment, before Ann looked at her best friend, throwing an arm over Shiho's shoulder and pulling her in close.

"Alright! So, where to first? Movies? Shopping? The park?"

"Oh, I have no preference," Shiho promised. "I'm just glad to have time with you again, Ann." Neither girl said it, but they both thought back to when the poor woman had been hospitalized. The months she spent going through physical therapy…

They had a lot of time to make up for.

"Then let's just walk around and explore! Come on, girls!" Ann looked at Makoto, beaming. "What was that saying you told me? Carpy liam?"

"Carpe diem. Seize the day," Makoto reminded with an amused smile.

"Right! Let's seize the day, gang!"

* * *

The first store the group went to was a department store, led there by Ann. She led the group to the clothes section and began to happily suggest outfits for her friends. She wore a smile on her face, but every few moments her blue eyes would look at Shiho, and guilt would bubble inside of her.

Shiho was smiling on the outside, but Ann could see the girl clearly lagged behind at times. Despite how she tried to make it look, Shiho became exhausted quickly, and she walked with an obvious limp at times, but hid it with a smile, brushing it off.

Ann tried to be happy, she really did, but she still couldn't help but blame herself for what had happened. Kamoshida, and Shiho's… suicide attempt… All of it weighed on her shoulders, and every time she saw Shiho's smile falter, or saw her slow down, she blamed herself.

"Hey, what about this?" Ann grabbed a dress off of rack and held it in front of Shiho, looking the surprised girl over. "Yeah, you'd look great in this! Why don't you try it on?"

"O-oh, that's okay, Ann. Besides, it looks a bit out of my price range," the girl replied, glancing at the tag.

"Don't worry about it! I'll cover for it!"

"What? No! I couldn't ask you to do that for me!"

"I told you, don't worry about it," Ann smiled. "You can buy me some sweets later to make it up to me."

They both knew that Ann's favorite sweets were less than half of what this dress cost. Shiho opened her mouth to argue, but Haru, seemingly aware of what Ann was doing, moved closer with a smile.

"Oh, I agree! I think you'd just be lovely in that dress! You should definitely try it on, Shi-chan!"

With two smiling faces urging her, Shiho crumbled and nodded her head with a defeated smile. "Alright, I'll try it, at least."

"Great! Changing room's over there! Go, go, go! I bet you're going to look great in it!" Ann motioned her friend to start walking, and the blonde's energy seemed to infect Shiho. The dark-haired girl laughed at her friend's grin, and obeyed, walking to the changing rooms.

Ann was just about to follow, when Haru's hand caught hers. The two looked at one another, and Ann felt a strange chill go up her spine. It wasn't that Haru looked scary, or intimidating, but rather how she looked… like she knew exactly what Ann was thinking.

Haru wasn't smiling. She just stared into Ann's eyes, concern clear in her own. "Do you want to talk, Ann-chan?"

"I… About what?" she asked.

Haru's thumb gently stroked Ann's, massaging the skin. "If you ever need to talk, I'm here. For you, for her… Okay?" The older girl didn't give Ann a chance to answer, before she released her hand. The two quietly began to walk to the changing rooms as Haru asked, "Do you want me to cover for the dress? I can give you the money…"

Ann blinked. "Really?" She quickly deflated, shaking her head. "N-no. It should be me. I want it to be me."

"Alright, Ann-chan. Don't be afraid to ask me for money though, if you need it, okay?" Haru smiled at her, and Ann returned the gesture.

"Right… Thanks, Haru."

* * *

"Come on, Shiho! You can't stay in there forever!" Ann groaned. "Come out so we can see you!"

"It's just… You promise not to laugh, right?" Shiho's voice answered from behind the door.

"Of course we're not going to laugh!"

"What if it's really funny, though?" Futaba thought aloud, looking at Ann. Makoto gently elbowed the girl, making her pout. "I was just asking…"

Shiho opened the door, her cheeks a rosy hue. The dress was monochrome, black at the top, before fading into a snow white color at the bottom. It was a simple dress, with a pair of straps holding onto Shiho's naked shoulders. It didn't cover her sleeves, leaving her arms naked as well.

She blushed as the girls smiled at her, and that blush only grew worse as they crowded around her.

"You look great," Makoto smiled.

"Yes! Positively radiant!" Haru agreed.

"Looking good, Shiho!" Futaba offered a thumbs up.

Ann, the most fashion focused on the group, rubbed her chin in silent thought. "Hmm, looking at it on you, it's a little long on the legs. You want me to try and find you a shorter one?"

Shiho looked down at the dress. It was nice, she had to admit. Soft to the touch, and easy on the eyes, but…

" _Your skirt's so damn short, Shiho… Trying to impress me?"_ Kamoshida's oily, hot breath burned her ear as his fingers slithered under her skirt, massaging her posterior.

The memory brought Shiho crashing back down to reality, and she shivered. Bile stung her tongue as she shook her head.

"N-no. I'm okay." She almost rejected the dress all together, but Ann's concerned gaze reminded her where she was. Who she was with. She sighed, rubbing her naked arms as she crossed them. "This is good. I like this," she explained.

"Oh. Okay. No problem, Shiho." Ann wore a smile on her face as she nodded. "You look great in this anyways." Yet her compliment fell on deaf ears. They only brought up memories that Shiho would have liked long buried...

" _Well, it worked. Keep dressing like a slut and you'll almost be as pretty as Ann…" Kamoshida kissed her cheek, and Shiho tried to her trembling as just being cold._

"Thanks, Ann…"

* * *

The group soon arrived at a bookstore, led there by Makoto this time. The brunette grinned as she looked through the wealth of knowledge the store had, and while the others weren't as excited as she was, they still found things to interest them in the store.

"Ooh, look at this," Ann grinned, holding up a book about Paris.

"You've always wanted to go," Shiho commented.

"Aww, you remembered!"

"You two find anything you like?" Makoto inquired, walking over to the two.

"I have," Ann smiled.

"Not yet," Shiho answered.

"Maybe I can help? What kind of books do you enjoy reading, Suzui-san?"

It was so strange for Shiho to be called that, especially by someone older than her, but she tried not to let it get to her. She just smiled as she thought. "Well, I've always liked books about legends."

"Really? How fascinating. Why don't we go look in that section?" suggested the older girl.

"You two go ahead, I'm going to sit down and do some reading," Ann smiled.

Shiho bid her friend goodbye, before walking by Makoto's side. It was funny. She never thought she would ever hang out with the older brunette, but here she was.

"Here's the aisle on legends and myths," Makoto pointed out, leading Shiho to the bookcase. "Please, go ahead, and if there's anything you'd like, I'd be able to cover it for you. I have a membership here."

"Oh. Um, thank you, Makoto-senpai." That was odd. Ann offering to pay for something was one thing, they were best friends, but today was the day Shiho and Makoto had ever really met… Shiho shrugged her shoulder, looking through the books as Makoto pretended to read her own book.

The young woman was ignorant of what Makoto was thinking, or of the guilt that was biting at her mind. Makoto blamed herself for what had happened to Shiho. She knew Ann did the same, and she knew why Ann thought that, but Makoto still held herself responsible.

She was the student council president, a role Makoto took very seriously. She was supposed to be a leader, an inspiration, someone that other students could approach with fear.

Yet Shiho had attempted suicide. She had still been molested, and worse, right under Makoto's nose. The worst part was that Makoto should have known, and maybe she did. She just denied the truth because it was easier… because not even trying to fight an, at the time, impossible battle was easier than just talking to Shiho…

Makoto felt more guilt and shame bite at her mind. She was making this about her. That was selfish and foolish of her. The brunette had started to read a book about talking to someone with depression as soon as Ann had suggested the girls hang out together. The book advised again and again, not to make everything about her.

Shiho was the victim. Shiho was the one in need of friends and comfort…

"Ooh!" A sound of excitement and joy broke Makoto from her melancholy thoughts, and she walked over to the young woman with a curious smile.

"What is it?"

"A book about urban legends. Look, this one is about the Teke Teke."

"The Teke Teke?" Makoto repeated. "I'm unfamiliar with that legend. What's it about?"

Makoto regretted it as soon as Shiho had begun reading. "The Teke Teke is the ghost of a woman who was sliced in half by a train. She runs on her hands at night, looking for victims. If the victim isn't fast enough to escape her, she slices them in half, making them into a ghost like her."

"Oh." Makoto's voice cracked and she shivered where she stood. "H-how… interesting. Um, do you believe in those stories, Suzui-san?"

"Hm? Oh, I don't." The brunette girl felt a wave of relief wash over her. Somehow knowing Shiho didn't believe in the horror stories made her feel safer. "I'm just fascinated by the stories people make."

"Oh? Do you want to be a writer?"

Shiho blushed at the question, and she slowly shook her head. "N-no. I could never be a writer."

"I don't think that's true. Writing is a skill, and like any skill, practice makes perfect. I'm sure if you put your mind to it, you could be an amazing writer."

Shiho smiled at Makoto, but her mind betrayed her yet again. _That's easy for her to say… Perfect eyes, perfect figure, perfect mind…_ Shiho wasn't like Makoto. She wasn't born perfect.

"I appreciate it, Makoto-senpai, but I just don't think I could do it… I'd just fail at it," she sighed. She tried to put the book back, only for Makoto to stop her.

"Everyone fails, Suzui-san." _After all, I failed you…_ "What matters is dusting yourself off and trying again. At least let me get you the book. You seem to really like it."

"Alright…" Shiho nodded her head, before looking at Makoto. "Senpai, why do you keep referring to me like that?"

"Oh." The brunette's cheeks burned as she avoided Shiho's hazel eyes. "I just want to show you the respect I have for you."

"You can just call me Shiho." The girl put on a smile, but when Makoto looked her in the eyes, there was still a clear sadness in them. "And thank you, Makoto-senpai. For the book."

"It's no problem, Suzui-s… Shiho."

* * *

After the book store, the five girls soon reached a beautiful garden nursery. Plants covered the walls as sweet fragrances stroked their senses. Haru seemed especially happy to be here, happily pointing out certain species of fauna. Shiho had always liked plants, but she couldn't imagine having the knowledge that the older girl had.

If hanging out with Makoto was odd, being around the wealthy heiress was surreal. Shiho felt almost scared of her. Haru wasn't mean, or threatening, but there was something clearly intimidating about being around someone so wealthy and above her social class.

" _So many perfect women in this school, and I'm stuck with you throwing yourself at me. Oh, well. Least you're easy,"_ Kamoshida mocked, as he licked Shiho's soft, sweet skin.

Shiho shivered at the memory, that familiar taste of bile burning her mouth. She pulled away from the group as her leg burned with paid that should have been long healed…

"Are you okay, Shi-chan?" Shiho lifted her head up to find Haru smiling at her.

'Oh, Haru. It's nothing. Just my leg…"

"That's hardly nothing," Haru chuckled. "Maybe I can help you?" The auburn-haired girl looked around the store, before pointing at a corner. "There's an excellent herbal medicine section over there. Tea that can help numb pain, or even help you sleep. I don't know about you, but I sometimes need help sleeping. I have a bad habit of having nightmares when I desperately need sleep," she confessed, sighing with a bittersweet laugh.

"Oh. Thank you, Haru." Shiho waited for Haru to offer to pay for it, but she didn't. Haru just smiled at her.

"It's my pleasure. Oh, do you like carrots? Or pumpkins?"

It was a sudden, and odd question, yet Haru's mirth found its way infecting Shiho. "I like pumpkin flavored drinks, so yeah, I guess I do like pumpkins."

"Oh, excellent! I've been talking to Ann-chan and the others about making a gardening club out of the school! We could all be the first members!"

Shiho snorted, unable to help herself as Haru stared in confusion. "I-I'm sorry. It's just… Ann can't take care of a plant. When we were kids, we were given seeds to grow at our homes. Ann had hers for a day before she killed it in a flood. The same thing happened with her mom's flowers a year later. She told Ann to take care of them while she was out, and Ann overwatered it. Then she tried putting it in the stove to warm it back up." Shiho was wracked with giggles by now, laughing at the memories, and now Haru was joining her.

"So that's why she declined the offer!"

"Ann's terrible with plants. It's like a weird superpower she has," Shiho giggled.

"Well, Mako-chan's already politely declined. Futaba did take me up on the offer, so if you wanted to, well… the offer stands." Haru smiled at Shiho, and the dark-haired teen returned it.

"I'll think about it. Thanks, Haru."

The older girl nodded her head, before turning and walking away. Haru said nothing as she quietly looked over plants, her mind far from the small shop. Instead, her thoughts were with her old fiance, Sugimura…

Haru knew Shiho's story, and it pained Haru's heart to know what the poor girl had gone through. It also sent a chill down the heiress' spine to imagine what could have happened to her.

Their stories were not the same, but Haru had a unique view on the matter. She had known what it was like to be in an abusive relationship. To have someone say they loved you, to pretend to be romantic, only to be spiteful and vile… Only to hurt you… Steal from you…

Haru touched her soft lips as memories rose to the surface within her. Sugimura stole her first kiss from her. It had been sudden, and it did not last long, but it still pained her heart and soul to know it had happened. The bitter taste of his tongue burned her own as she sighed, shaking her mind of the memories…

She could only imagine the pain Shiho had gone through…

* * *

"So, do you like Feathermen?"

"The children's show? Um… I mean, I used to watch it when I was younger. Sometimes if I have a little cousin coming over, I watch it with them," Shiho answered.

Futaba, the orange-haired girl who Shiho had just met today, frowned at that, but still nodded her head. "What about Kamen Rider?"

"Common, what?"

"Nothing…"

The group had stopped by a hobby store this time, and Futaba had stuck by Shiho's side since entering. The older girl didn't have a problem with the company, but it was clear the two had little they could actually talk about.

"What kind of movies do you like?"

"Oh, um… Romantic comedies? You?"

"Science fiction," she replied with a long sigh.

There was a deafening silence as the two avoided each other's gaze. Shiho felt guilty, honestly. The young girl was clearly trying. Shiho opened her mouth to ask Futaba a question, hoping it would make the girl more comfortable, but Futaba spoke first.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm really bad at this."

"It's okay," Shiho quickly replied. "I wish I wasn't so boring…"

"You're not boring," Futaba corrected. "I'm just weird." She kicked at the floor, frowning. "Usually I have my key item to help, but I wanted to show how far I've come, and all I did was make myself look stupid.."

"That's not true. You're far from stupid," Shiho pouted. "Let's keep trying. What kind of music do you like?"

"All kinds of music," the younger girl replied. "Fast paced stuff, mostly though. Dubstep, techno, EDM, pop-"

"I like pop music." Shiho stopped walking and looked around the store. She grinned as she saw a Risette poster on the wall. "How do you like Risette?"

"Ooh, I like her! Her music's awesome!" Futaba beamed.

"I've loved her music since I was a kid. I have a lot of her old CDs back at my house."

"Whoooa. CDs. Before the age of downloaded music," Futaba whistled. "She had a guest star appearance in a Featherman episode. She teamed up with Feather Pink to use music against the Monster of the Week!"

"You'll have to show me that episode. I think Risette's a fantastic actor. I know Ann really looks up to her."

"Totally! We can hang out in my room! Um, or we can do stuff in your room! Either's cool with me!" Futaba beamed. The ice has been broken, and Shiho smiled as the awkward tension in the air melted away.

"What are you two talking about?" Ann asked, walking over with a friendly grin on her face.

"Risette," Shiho replied, pointing at the poster from earlier.

"Yeah! We're leveling up cause we're both fans of her!" Futaba beamed.

"Really? I didn't know you were a fan, Futaba. I like her too, you know." Ann was surprised as Futaba's knuckles brushed against hers, like a soft fist bump.

"Level up!"

Ann laughed at the strange girl's antics as Haru and Makoto walked over to rejoin the group. "Did Shiho tell you about that time we got a backstage tour to one of her concerts?"

The short girl's jaw nearly hit the floor as she gasped. "No! What was it like?! Was she nice? Was she mean? I want to come next time!"

"It was amazing. She was incredibly kind to us," Shiho answered.

"Yeah, but she wasn't the only one. Risette's boyfriend was pretty nice to us too." Ann flashed a toothy smirk as she glanced at Shiho, who blushed and lightly smacked her friend's shoulder.

"D-don't!"

"Huh? Don't what?"

"Shiho has a crush on Risette's boyfriend."

"Ann!"

"Kanji Tatsumi? Really? The tailor guy?" Futaba blinked, clearly surprised by the reveal.

"N-no! I had a crush on him! I don't-" Shiho's cheeks flared up, and Ann couldn't stop herself from giggling in cruel, cruel glee. "I mean, I never had a crush on him!"

"I'm not sure you're one to talk, Ann," Makoto commented, matter-of-factly. "You are, after all, the one with a crush on Ryuji of all people. Should you really be teasing poor Shiho in her taste of men?"

"I-I…" Ann's cheeks turned as scarlet as Shiho's, maybe more so. "I do not! W-why would I have a crush on that jerk?!" The dark-haired girl giggled at her friend's outburst, and Ann pouted. "H-hey, it's not funny!"

"It's a little funny," Makoto corrected.

"Oh, yeah? Well, what about you Miss Hidden-Relationship!? How's Ren?"

"Ah…!" Makoto's eyes widened, and she stepped back, shocked. "Y-you can't make fun of me for having a boyfriend! That's not how this works! You don't even have one!"

"Too bad! I just did! Don't think no one saw you making out when he visited last week!"

"You saw…?"

"Nope, but you just told me you did!"

The two girls continued their good-natured war with one another as Futaba, Haru, and Shiho watched with amused smiles. Shiho found herself laughing at Ann and Makoto's blushing faces. To think the stoic student council president would be so easily embarrassed.

Kamoshida's voice felt miles away, and for that moment, Shiho felt like a normal girl hanging out with her friends…

* * *

The day was beginning to turn to night, but the group wasn't ready to part ways just yet. After some debate on what to do next, the five agreed that a movie would be the last thing they would do together before they headed home.

The hard part, Shiho realized, was deciding what movie. She and her four friends sat outside the theater, discussing and pointing at various movie posters. Shiho didn't join in, content to simply sit and watch.

"Come on, let's watch 'The Memory of You!'" Ann urged. "It's such a sweet movie, and I know you girls will love it! I even brought tissue boxes for all of us to use." She pointed at the film's poster, where a man and a woman held each other under a spotlight.

"As… considerate as that is of you, Ann, I think we should watch 'Bandits and Bullets 3.' It has received rave reviews," Makoto argued, motioning towards a poster with two men and two women standing in a burning building. She had a slight blush on her cheeks as she coughed into her hand. "I'm just basing my desire to see it off of reviews. I-I've never seen the other films in the series…"

"Guys, come on! 'Space Sheriff: Gaiavan!'" Futaba pointed at the poster featuring the armor covered hero, standing out in space. "There's a scene where he faces off against Space Kraken! Doesn't that sound cool?"

Shiho expected the kind and considerate Haru to break the stalemate, but she was in for a rude reality check as Haru pointed at a poster featuring a woman being chased by a masked man with an axe. "Axe Slaughter: Revelations." She crossed her arms, standing her ground as Ann and Makoto gawked at the auburn-haired woman.

"Can we please pick a movie?" Shiho nervously chuckled, looking at the four.

"Shiho said Space Sheriff! I heard her!"

"Futaba!" Makoto scolded, frowning at the young girl.

"Wait." Haru grabbed Futaba's shoulder and leaned in close, whispering into the girl's ear. Shiho and the others watched curiously as Ann shivered.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this…?"

"Ooh. I like that!" Futaba and Haru bumped their knuckles together, before grinning. "Haru and I have reached a truce! We change both of our votes for…" The two girls winked at one another, before proudly declaring their answer as one.

"Aliens: Dark Future!"

Both girls pointed at the poster featuring a swarm of black, insect-like aliens crawling out of a hole. They were a swarm of obsidian flesh, drooling and hungry for blood.

"Absolutely not!" Ann shouted.

"Y-yes, I agree with Ann!" Makoto agreed, nodding her head rapidly.

"Yeah, see! Two votes for, two against! So we're not going to watch it!" Ann argued.

"I'd like to see it," Shiho declared, lifting her hand up.

"Yes!" Futaba threw herself at Shiho, hugging the taller girl. "You're awesome! I'm so glad we're friends!"

"The ayes have it!" Haru beamed. "Let's go get tickets!" She motioned the girls to follow her, and Shiho and Futaba did with smiles on their faces as Makoto and Ann looked at each other with terrified, wide eyes.

* * *

The movie was, for better or worse, exactly what each girl thought it was. From right to left: Makoto was hiding behind her popcorn, trying to keep her eyes glued to the floor. Ann was watching the movie, but she continued to jump with every monstrous hiss or screech the titular aliens gave. Futaba was relaxing in her seat, smirking at the explosions as aliens tore apart man and man shot holes in the aliens. Haru was taking the film most seriously, quietly cheering on the main protagonists as they traversed the alien-infested ship.

Shiho was somewhere between all four of them. She jumped at the jumpscares and cheered for the heroes, but for the most part she was calm. The special effects were amazing, if nothing else.

Then the scene changed from the violence and survival horror of one level of the ship, to another. A female crew member was laying on her bed, shaking as a loud hiss caught her attention. Out of the shadows came one of the aliens, slowly walking towards her as drooled dripped from its toothy maw.

The woman tried to get off of the bed, only to scream as the alien pounced on top of her, pinning her to the bed. It had one hand on each of hers, holding her down as Shiho's breath was caught in her throat. The alien leaned down, brushing its wet teeth against the actress' cheek, twisting Shiho's stomach as memories boiled in her mind.

" _Shiho…"_ Kamoshida held her down, licking her cheek.

 _Please, no. Stop…!_ She begged her mind, but the images came. And with the images of Kamoshida looming over her, the feeling came back. The sensation of his fingers digging into her skin, the coarse touch of his lips on hers, the ripping pain as his cock tore her apart…

She felt it. Her fingers dug into her arms as she struggled to breathe. She was holding herself and shaking as tears slowly pooled in the corner of her eyes.

On the screen, the monster brought down the killing blow after an eternity of mocking, sadistic taunting. Like Kamoshida before it, after dragging the woman's life into a pit of terror, it ended it. The monster impaled the woman on its tail as Kamoshida's voice whispered in Shiho's ear.

" _You're mine, slut…"_

"No!" Shiho screamed, pushing herself. "Leave me alone!" she shrieked, running from the voices that laughed in her ears. She ran as fast as her body could take her, ignoring the blistering pain of her bad leg. It stung like knives in her skin, but she kept pushing herself, running, even as Ann called out for her.

Shiho ran out of the theater, her heart racing and her leg screaming in pain. Eventually felt something snap, and she fell to the ground, hitting the carpeted floor hard. Her tear stricken face ground against the dirt as she tried to stand back up, only to cry out as her leg failed to hold her weight.

So instead she found herself falling against the wall, curling into a ball as she sobbed, her vision gone from the tears in her eyes. Her lungs filled the inside of her chest, struggling to take in every ragged breath. It wasn't enough. She couldn't catch her breath…

"Shiho!" A voice called out to her through the fog of her memories. Shiho trembled where she laid, almost expect Kamoshida's arms to squeeze her. Instead she saw Ann run to her side, and place a hand on Shiho's shoulder. "S-Shiho? Are you okay?"

"Are you okay, Suzui-san? I-it was just a movie, it-" Makoto's voice died in her throat. One glance and less than a second of thought told her that this was much more than simply a movie. "Shiho…?"

"Shiho, it's okay, you can talk to me," Ann pleaded, reaching out to hold the other girl's shoulders. "Please, talk to me…"

"Don't rush her," Futaba advised, gently holding Shiho's hand. She pushed her fingers into the older girl's grip, forcing Shiho to hold her hand. "Let it out, Shiho… Let it out."

Haru sat on the opposite side of Futaba, and she tried her best to comfort the hyperventilating woman. "Shi-chan… Shiho, please! Breathe with me!" she begged, taking slow, deep breaths. Shiho's almond eyes looked at her, watching the way she breathed in and out, and she tried to mimic the pattern. Every breath was hoarse and scratching to her throat, but it was beginning to set in...

"It's okay," Ann whispered, trying to stop her own shaking. "It's okay, Shiho…"

"No. It's not!" The young woman cried. She shook her head side to side, tears falling from her face as the dam around her heart shattered. A flood flowed through her body, through her heart and mind, before it came spewing out of her mouth.

"I felt him…! Kamoshida was in there!" Shiho sobbed. "I felt him on me! I felt him holding me, I felt... " She wailed, and Makoto quickly spoke to a worker, begging for him to give them some privacy and time with their friend. He agreed, as Shiho continued to sob.

"I wanted to die… I wanted to kill myself, just to make the pain stop. I still do," Shiho hissed, the tears falling into her mouth. "I want to die," she confessed, and if she could see into Ann's brilliant blue eyes, Shiho would have seen how painful it was to hear that.

That pain only grew as Shiho hiccuped, scratching at her eyes with her arm. "And I hated you… I-I hated you for abandoning me…Abandoning me to him! To that fucking bastard!" The girls all flinched, shocked to hear the usually friendly girl cursing. Shiho glared at Ann, before the hate in her heart gave way to pain and depression. "I'm sorry, Ann… I-I'm a terrible friend. I just… I wish I was dead… I wish for everything to stop. I just… I want to die…"

Snot dripped down her nose, and whatever beauty the young woman had was gone. Kamoshida's mocking voice laughed in her ear as Shiho gasped for air.

"I-I should die. I-I actually enjoyed it when he was raping me. I deserve to die for being such a horrible slut… I should-"

"Stop it." Ann's voice cut through Shiho's sorrowful confession. "Stop it, Shiho." There were tears gliding down Ann's face, but she didn't let them stop her. "I'm sorry… I'm so, so, so sorry. I was a terrible friend to you, and not a day goes by that I don't regret it. I wish I could take it all back…"

She fell forward, and she pulled Shiho into a tight embrace. The darker haired girl's eyes widened as Ann held her. The blonde cried into Shiho's shoulder, gasping for air. "You can hate me. I don't care. Hate me for the rest of my life. It's okay,but please, please, don't hate yourself… You're not a slut, Shiho. Kamoshida was a monster, but what he did isn't your fault!"

Ann gave all of her strength to hug Shiho. The latter girl left her head on Ann's shoulder, and Shiho's eyes bounced from one friend to another.

Haru was crying, like Ann, and like Ann, the wealthy heiress fought to help a friend. Haru released Shiho's hand and embraced the girl. Joining the two for a moment, before pulling away.

"You are not that man's victim. You are not his to have. You proved how strong you are, and you prove it again every moment you live from out of his control. No one can ever break you."

It was something in Haru's voice. Something that Shiho couldn't describe. It was like Haru had walked a step in her shoes. Shiho found herself staring at Haru, before looking at Ann.

"She's right. You are strong," Shiho's best friend announced.

"Kamoshida was a monster. The way he treated you… It's inhumane," Makoto hissed, her eyes shimmering from barely restrained tears. "And you did nothing to earn what had happened to you. You were a victim. The victim of a selfish, horrible, cruel man. I know it's… it might not seem like much, but you did nothing to deserve that awful pain. You don't deserve to be punished, Shiho. You deserve to be rewarded for your strength…"

Makoto sounded desperate, in a way. Desperate to help Shiho, and prove to her that she really did deserve to be happy…

Speaking of which, Futaba was the last to speak, and when Shiho looked into her eyes, the youngest of the five seemed miles away. "Sometimes, when I'm sad, it's like the world is an abyss, and I just can't get out. There's no way out of it. It's consuming, and huge, and I'm just a weak nobody…"

The words sounded more familiar the more Shiho heard. Futaba took off her glasses and wiped her eyes of tiny droplets. "Sometimes, it's so bad, I can't even move. I can't sleep. I can't eat. I can only lay there…" Futaba lunged forward, and she joined Ann and Shiho's embrace, squeezing both girls.

"When those moments come, just remember that you're never alone! We're your friends, Shiho! We'll be strong for you, until you can get back up yourself! We'll help you! I promise, we will!"

Makoto and Haru soon joined the other girls, and soon Shiho found herself surrounded by loving, warm arms. Each girl hugged her, holding her as the young woman felt tears fall down her face.

They were different than the others. These were tears of someone who finally, after so much pain and trauma, had come home.

It was a small step in a far longer journey, but it meant everything to Shiho. She wasn't alone. She wasn't forgotten… She had a family that truly loved her, and she wept with joyful tears as they cried with her.

 **END**

This was a really fun story to write. Yes, I like dark stuff, but I LOVE dark stuff that have a happy ending, and this is a happy ending. Shiho isn't alone, and she never will be.

Friends are awesome.

Love you, guys! Stay safe, be strong, and know that you are loved.


End file.
